1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to an optical pointing system and remote controller thereof and, more particularly, to a coordinate transformation method capable of transforming the obtained absolute coordinate to a relative coordinate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The pointing system has been widely applied to the operation interface of televisions and computers. The pointing system is implemented using a remote controller in cooperation with an image sensor, wherein the image sensor is configured to capture images including a display and the remote controller is configured to calculate an aiming coordinate according to the captured images. The pointing system provides the aiming coordinate to a television or a computer to be served as the cursor control command or other control commands.
The remote controller can identify whether there is any object in the captured images representing the display according to an object shape and further calculate the corresponding coordinate of the object. Or reference light sources can be disposed on the display such that the remote controller can identify whether there is any object in the captured images representing the reference light sources according to the optical feature thereof, e.g. the object shape, object color and brightness and further calculate the corresponding coordinate of the object.